Don't Judge Me
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Brittany sings to Santana, to prove to her she has changed


Just a little something I wrote. Enjoy. Sorry for any errors.

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee

Don't Judge Me

Brittany was known as the school player, but it's different now. She's different now, and she wants Santana to know that. So today she going to sing to Santana and show her that she wants something real with her.

"Hey, Britt you ready for today?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah" she said with a nervous smile. "But kind of nervous." she added.

"Don't be, you got this." He told her. "Now let's go we don't want to be late." He said.

Brittany closed her locker, and they headed to the choir room she could do this she knew she could. Santana would like her performance, she hoped.

Brittany walked into the choir room and her eyes were instantly drawn to Santana. They locked eyes, and Santana broke the eye contact it first. Santana cared, and loved Brittany very much. They've been best friends since they were in Jr. High. Nothing would make her more happy than being able to say Brittany is hers, and she hers. But can you blame her for being hesitant. Brittany's is biggest player at school aside from Puck.

"Sam I cant do this, she won't even look at me." She said sadly.

"Britt listen, I happen to know that she does like you." Sam says. "She just scared, so women up and get your girl." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam., I don't know what I'd do without you." She said hugging him.

"I do. You'd pussy out, and then be sad all the time." He said. "Now let's go." He added, and then made his way to Mercedes.

"Ass" Brittany said following him to sit.

Mr. Schue walked in and talked on about whatever it is the lesson was for this week. Brittany raised her hand and he stops talking.

"Yes Brittany, what's up?" He asked.

"Um... I have a song I've been working on. Do you mind if I sing it now?" Brittany asked.

"Not at all, take the floor Brittany." He said stepping to the side of the room, giving her the floor.

Brittany made her way to the center of the room, and looked at all her friends in glee. She began to speak.

"So this song is for certain person, and I hope that they understand what I'm trying to say." She said looking right at Santana. "I know what I've done in my past but I'm a different person now. Anyway I'll just start now. She said. She looked to the band nodding and the music started,

_I don't wanna go there... _

_We should never go there... _

_(Damn) _

_Why you wanna go there... _

_I guess I gotta go there... _

Brittany looked to Sam he smiled encouraging her to continue.

_You're hearing rumors about me _

_And you can't stomach the thought _

_Of someone touchin my body _

_When you're so close to my heart _

_I wont deny what their sayin' _

_Because most of it is true _

_But it was all before I fell for you _

_So please babe... _

Brittany sang and then started the chorus looking right at Santana.

_So please don't judge me _

_And I won't judge you _

_Cause it could get ugly _

_Before it gets beautiful _

_Please don't judge me _

_And I won't judge you _

_And if you love me _

_Then let it be beautiful... _

_Let it be beautiful, oh oh _

_Let it be beautiful... _

Santana just watched, she new Brittany was singing to her. She couldn't help the tears that started to form in her eyes. Brittany started walking to her when she started singing the bridge, as she stood right in front of her.

_Just let the past, just be the past _

_And focus on things that's gunna make us last, take me as who I am, not who _

_I was, I promise I'll be... the one that you can trust... _

Brittany took Santana's hands into hers and started to sing the chorus again.

_So please don't judge me _

_And I won't judge you _

_Cause it could get ugly _

_Before it gets beautiful _

_Please don't judge me _

_And I won't judge you _

_And if you love me _

_Then let it be beautiful... _

There were tears in both their eyes as Brittany finished the song.

_I don't wanna go there... _

_We should never go there..._

They stood there looking into each others eyes.

"I love you San." Brittany said. "And I know in the past I messed up, bu..." She was cut off by Santana's lips crashing against hers. She was surprised, but quickly kissed her back.

"I love you too Britt." Santana said pulling back.

"Brittany that was such a great performance." Mr. Schue said bringing them out of their little world.

"Yeah" Rachel agreed. "I wish someone would sing a song to me." She said looking to Quinn.

"Well that's all we have time for today guys." Schue said. "See you tomorrow."

Everyone walked out of the room, Rachel talking to Quinn about her lack of singing to her. While Brittany and Santana held hands, and smiles on their faces.

The song is 'Don't Judge Me'- Chris Brown

Hope that was okay and you guys liked it leave a review please or not (but I'd like to know what you think )


End file.
